


Destiel

by TheDrIsAFezbian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrIsAFezbian/pseuds/TheDrIsAFezbian
Summary: Dean and Cas are hunting some shifters. The tell each other how they feel. Then it gets angsty.





	Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for my trash titles

Dean and Cas were on a usual hunt, some shifter had caused a shitstorm and they went to check it out, but Dean needed to talk to Cas, urgently. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said nervously, rummaging through the Impala’s trunk. The hunter turned to have a pair of blue eyes meet his own. He attempted to swallow away the lump in his throat.  
“I-uh-I...” dean heard himself trail off.  
Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes in a way that made Dean crazy.  
“Dean,” Cas said urging him to continue, still the angel kept eye contact, only making the hunter more nervous.  
“Well -uh I-you.” Dean sighed, he’d practiced this moment in his head a thousand times, but the second he had Cas standing there looking back at him he couldn’t remember a single word. Dean desperately wanted to scream the words out for anyone to hear, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Cas took a step closer to Dean so that they were almost nose to nose. Cas let his eyes wander down to the green eyed man’s lips and smiled. “Dean we talked about this, no chick flick moments.” Dean let out a small laugh, “Yeah well just this once ok?” The taller man inhaled nervously. “Cas I really like you.”  
“I know,”  
“No Cas I-“  
“Dean!” Cas interrupted, grinning. “I’m an angel not an idiot.”  
Dean was speechless, but he felt a weight lift from his shoulders.  
“I really like you too.” Cas said mocking Dean’s voice.  
“Shut up.” Dean smirked, and pulled Cas into a kiss. “Ok let’s gank these dicks.” The hunter leant in and kissed Cas again.  
“Be careful Dean,”  
“Yeah you too.”

****

At some point Dean got cornered and Cas was nowhere to be seen. Much to his horror the shifter’s face began to morph into one that was all too familiar. The blue eyes, the worn trench coat, the messy black hair. It was all too similar. Dean was stunned, he knew it wasn’t Cas but the hunter just froze. Dean had so much to lose now, sure before he had Sam and all their hunter friends, but this was different. He had Cas now, and he didn’t want to leave him anytime soon. The brown haired man’s thoughts were interrupted with a sharp pain in the chest. 

Cas had heard Dean cry out, but he wasn’t too worried until he heard Dean’s prayers. It rang in his mind “I’m sorry Cas, I made a stupid mistake. I’m so, so sorry.” Cas killed the shifters and phased to Dean.  
“No, no, no, no!” Cas yelled, his heart twisting at the sight. Dean was on the floor, bloody, a stab wound in the middle of his chest. “Dean what-what did you do?”  
Dean made a choked gurgling noise, “I’m so sorry Cas.”  
Cas felt tears stinging in his eyes. “Th-there’s warding here Dean, it’s not strong enough to keep me out, but I can’t heal you.”  
Dean nodded, tears running down his cheeks.  
“Y’know if we made it out alive I was gonna retire Cas, with you.”  
Cas held back a sob. “That-that would be nice.”  
“We could’ve had a house, white picket fence. The whole nine yards.” Dean laughed weakly, “Even a couple of kids.”  
The angel pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.  
“I love you Dean.”  
“I know.”  
Cas laughed softly, “I understood that reference.”


End file.
